lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of Asaeveth
Knights of Asaeveth is an action fantasy show by 1001 Spears. It is a spinoff of The Fastnesses. Synopsis A war has began between the Knights of Asaeveth and the evil Lord Penance, who sends in his army of demons, such as Thongruth, Trolvemed and Marthron to try and take over the kingdom. Cast Asaeveth * Sam Lerner as Crystall the Shepherd, the leader of the knights. * Chris Pratt as Lambequin the Earnest, the lancer of the knights. * Chace Crawford as Addie the Vigilant, the adrenaline junkie of the knights. * Candice King as Mollie the Adamant, the woman of the knights. * Jason Momoa as Aldis the Turbulent, the muscle of the knights. * Nicolas Prattes as Grand Duke Raynerus, close ally of the knights. * Elizabeth Olsen as Serf Adelysia, prodigy and ally of the knights. * Danny Bonaduce as Uzotarum, a mage and the knights' mentor. * Gordon Ramsay as Yeoman Emericus * Idris Elba as Servant Lambert Abbot * Helen Mirren as Servant Kathlyn Cherrier Shaiveton * Gary Cole as the Necronomicon, Penance's mentor. * Bobby Cannavale as Lord Penance, a corrupt spirit. * Adam Baldwin, as Colonel Marthron, Penance's main strategist, warrior, and chef. * James Earl Jones as Thongruth * Christopher Lee as Trolvemed * Keeley Hazell as Ath'ted * Terence Stamp as Sar'goraz * Colin Salmon as Tolgroxiuz * Ian McKellen as Sezurok * Evanna Lynch as Gor'ons * Chris Hemsworth as Saggonnez Episodes # The Necronomicon (Part 1): The accolade of five squires begins on one fateful. During the grand feast, the unforgiving jester Cedric Eden opens the deadly Necronomicon and summons demons to destroy the kingdom. However, Uzotarum the sorcerer has one final trick up his sleeve... # The Necronomicon (Part 2): After a magic explosion, Eden (now the Lord Penance) discovers that he still has the Necronomicon and together they decide to demolish the kingdom. Their demons seem like too much for the new Knights of Asaeveth until an old friend emerges as a spirit... # Might of Uzotarum: The Knights of Asaeveth design a siege tower, which they use when Lord Penance attacks a town near the kingdom. # Chivalry: Lord Penance unleashes a disorderly force to attack King Hamlet’s carriage and seize the royal party. # Knightmare Fuel: The knights seem to be winning against Penance's army. That is until he conjures Gor'ons, who can make the knights' worst nightmares come true. Soon she has the whole group in terror, with the exception of Addie. But can one knight save the whole squad? # Be a Wolf: Addie the Vigilant's bravery saved the squad, but now they have a new challenge. Lambequin the Earnest got the part in a play based on Beowulf, and he brings the rest of the team to join. The Necronomicon wants to consume the script so he can make everyone do as he pleases and soon there is a little more action in the theater than the director planned for. # Pan's Labyrinth: While visiting Aldis the Turbulent's hometown, Dogra, the knights find the Tome of Deceit. To secure the tome, they must brave a deadly labyrinth where nothing is what it seems. To make matters worse, Penance is also looking for the tome and soon the mission turns into a race through a labyrinth filled with traps, dead-ends and evil monsters. # The Dark Knight: Something queer has occurred in Asaeveth; the knights who were supposed to defend, protect, and assist the people are killing people and robbing villages all over the land. Of course, Penance is behind this, but his plan is foiled as a Dark Knight appears and stands in his way. But can the Dark Knight stop the evil Lord Penance? # Tome of Chaotic Evil: When Lord Penance finds the Tome of Annihilation, havoc spreads across the land. The knights must split up to stop him, but one by one they are defeated and abducted. Penance and his army of units march on Asaeveth, with only King Hamlet and the Dark Knight standing in their way. Will Asaeveth fall to Penance? # The Last Stand: Lord Penance seizes Asaeveth with his fearsome demon army. Addie the Vigilant escapes and rescues his fellow knights, while Uzotarum and Serf Adelysia search for a powerful spell, leaving Grand Duke Raynerus, King Hamlet, and Queen Hamlet to armor up and protect the city. Are they mighty enough to defeat the vindictive Penance? Shorts # Knights of Asaeveth # Penance the Unpleasant # Lambequin the Gallant Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * The female demons wear revealing outfits. Violence & Gore * Swords/Spears/Bow & Arrows/Crossbows/Explosives: Carried or used to threaten, wound or kill others and cause property damage. See below for details. * Uzotarum causes an explosion in attempts to kill Lord Penance and destroy the Necronomicon, killing himself in the process (Penance and the Necronomicon are okay). Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes * Scenes listed under "Violence & Gore" might be unsettling, suspenseful or scary to some viewers (particularly younger ones), which also holds true for the sight of various abominable creatures. Category:TV shows Category:Knights of Asaeveth Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:December Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Live-action Category:TV-14